A Journey Through The Dark
by Space Surfer
Summary: Memories come back to haunt Legolas in Moria. Why doesn't our Elf like caves? NO SLASH Chapter Five added! Falls over in shock
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Tolkiens the Genius not me...  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first Lord of the Rings story however I would like to say that I haven't read the books, well I just finished the fellowship! (YAY) so any details that are wrong I'm sorry. Please just consider this a AU and then review me! Anyway I got this story idea from a bit in the film after the watcher collapses the tunnel. It could just be me but it looked like Legolas skidded behind Aragron kinda scared when the entrance collapsed. Please read and reivew me if you like this story (and even if you don't) because I want to know if I sould continue this story.   
OH and BIG THANKS to my Beta Andraste who helped me write bits of this story and was generally helpful. *Andraste pops up, waves and disapears again*.   
And please read and review her stories cause there really good!!!!!   
  
A Journey Through The Dark  
  
I do not enjoy this endless trek through the darkness lit only by the light of Gandalfs staff. I have kept my bow in a tight grasp by my side but the darkness is not an enemy I can defeat with arrows. I have kept my face emotionless from the others, not wanting to show any fear. However I can feel Aragorn eyes on me, watching my movements with careful precision since the moment we re-entered Moria and The Watcher collapsed the entrance. Thankfully Aragorn made no comment as I skidded behind him, panic had suddenly over taken me as I jumped behind my friend, fearfully watching the moonlight disappear.   
  
I tried to stay as close as possible however I still felt that the cave walls were closing in on me. I needed to see the sky again, and the trees. Even Gimli looked slightly uncomfortable in the gloom. I repressed a shudder at the thought that it would take four days to reach the open air again. Every fibre in this place smelt stale. I heard the Hobbits stumble behind me as we reached a small area with three doorways. We stayed silent waiting for Gandalf to lead us in the right direction. The wizard glanced at the doors and uttered seven words that almost made me freeze,   
  
"I have no memory of this place"  
  
The Fellowship glanced at each other, worried but calm in knowing that Gandalf would not let us down. Again I forced down my fear and kept my face calm, avoiding looking at the walls or the ceiling. The others found somewhere to sit and Merry and Pippin whispered quietly to each other. Aragorn and Boromir sat together smoking a pipe around a small fire. Again I could see Aragorn glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes however I ignored the human, my sharp gaze darting round the shadows for any chance of an enemy hiding in the darkness. I return my gaze to the fire, using the flames as a distraction from the cave. The gloom held too many memories. Memories that I'd rather soon forget.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf spurred his horse on faster, eyes scanning the woodland for any signs of danger. He wanted to get this scouting mission finished as quickly as possible so her could return to the safety of Northern Mirkwood. His friend Estel was visiting with his adoptive father, Lord Elrond, and Legolas was looking forward to taking his human friend hunting. Something moved in the trees and the young prince swiftly pulled an arrow out of his quiver. Silently Legolas jumped off Eärwen and landed on the soft forest ground, bow ready to fire however a small rabbit emerged through the leaves. Legolas silently berated himself for being so paranoid and lowered his bow, slipping the arrow back into the quiver and walking forward to recheck the area. Silence once again filed the woods, a slight breeze whistled round the trees, picking up leaves in a chaotic dance along the forest floor.   
  
(A/N: This part of the story was written by my Beta Andraste so credit to her for this next part!)  
  
The scene seemed normal but Legolas could tell something wasn't right. There was always eeriness to the Southern forest these days but somehow now it felt more profound, nearer, as if the trees were closing. Instinctively Legolas whipped his bow from his back and drew an arrow from its quivers, notching it taut, all in one fluid movement.  
  
An arrow fired through the trees and Legolas ducked so that it narrowly missed his head. He fired a volley of arrows back and heard a squeal as at least one hit its target.   
  
Goblins!  
  
Then from out of the trees they swarmed, firing arrows or brandishing small sharp blades. The elf deflected the arrows before drawing his two elven blades spinning them round and swiping them at the Goblins, beheading one and cutting the gnarled hand off another. It screeched and clutching the bare stump he scampered back into the woodland. The others swarmed him and as he used the blades to knock away the creatures he stepped back, retreating from his attackers.   
  
He managed to take down a further two cleaving their scrawny bodies in half, but there were too many of them to fight alone. He had to escape. He turned on his heels sharply but as his did the ground underneath his feet suddenly began to crumble.   
  
(A/N: Back with me again. Big thanks to Andraste for helping me out!  
  
Legolas lost his footing and flailed his arms in a futile attempt to regain his balance, more of the floor collapsed and Legolas felt himself fall into the darkness. His fingers scrapped the rock as he tried to find a handhold to slow his decent. Dust and rocks fell around him and suddenly he hit the ground with a sickening thud. The Elven prince felt his leg snap when it connected with the stone floor, and he fell in a heap on the ground. The rocks crashed around him and Legolas threw himself into a corner and covered his head with his arms waiting for the rain of rocks falling around him to stop.   
  
~~~~~  
  
While we sat waiting for Gandalf to remember the way, I keep part of my gaze on my Elven friend. Legolas was trying to ignore me, keeping his gaze to the shadow and as far away from my eyes without letting his actions be obvious to the rest of the fellowship. His pride, like many elves, was high and he would not willingly show the feeling within him. However I knew what memories lay behind my friends blue eyes. Though he tried to hide it, I knew the fear Legolas was concealing.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Strider paced the room he had been allotted, impatiently waiting for Legolas to return. He had been waiting since midday and now the sun had begun to set. Estel scowled and decided something must have happened to the prince. He left the room, quickly making his way down to the stables. He mounted Isilwen and speed out of Mirkwood ignoring the elves around him, mind focussed on finding his friend. The young human could not shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to Legolas for him to be late.   
  
Aragorn fought the fears that were leaping to his mind, thousands of possibilities of what happened to his friend were flooding his mind but he made himself focus on the woods around him. His eyes scanned for any signs of Legolas, finding the route that the Elven prince would have taken to Southern Mirkwood. The young ranger spurred his horse on faster the anxiety growing in his mind.   
  
Finally Strider broke through the trees into a small clearing. He pulled Isilwen to a halt and quickly dismounted, pulled free his sword and surveying the carnage around him. Goblins littered the ground, pools of black blood reflected the sky, and Estel froze quickly scanning the area for any further signs of enemies. Finding only the silence of the trees Aragorn continued to search for his missing friend. He scanned for any sign of the Elf, worry escalating at the sight of the arrows that stuck out of the Goblins bodies. Almost frantic now Estel scanned the area, his eyes resting on a hole near to the edge of the clearing.   
  
'Legolas would never have fallen down there' was the Rangers first thought however Aragorn cocked his head to the side, studying the area. There was sign of struggle near the edge of the hole and it seemed fairly recent, if the ground had collapsed…  
  
Aragorn ran to the edge of the hole and threw himself onto his stomach and peered over into the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of gold hair. However the sun was setting and making it difficult to see through the gloom.   
  
"Legolas? Mellon nin //my friend// are you down there?" Estel called nervously.   
  
There was no answer and Strider hesitantly got to his feet. In his haste he had brought nothing that could help. He returned his gaze to the gap wondering if there were enough hand and foot holds to climb down. Knowing that if he was to determine for sure if this was where Legolas was he needed to climb down and see. The Elven prince could be gravely injured and he was wasting time. Mind set Estel began his descent.   
  
Aragorn slowly climbed down, the rock feeling rough against his hands. The muscles in his arms and legs were tense as the human was unsure how far down it was to the ground. As he was climbing Estel saw something on the wall, picked up by the fading sun. Tentatively Strider reached forward and touched the liquid with the fingertips of his free hand. The red blood now glistened on his fingers, Elf blood.   
  
"I'm coming Legolas," he whispered, more for himself then his friend.  
  
He hurried his pace determined to reach the Elven prince, however he froze when some of the wall began to crumble. Strider took a deep breath to calm himself and continued to climb cautiously down into the shadow. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Notes: Well I'm judging by the fact that I got reviews means I should continue with this story :-D. So here is part two which I hope you will enjoy as much as you did part one.   
I want to say thanks to:  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl  
melly-chan  
Stranger in Paradise : I just wanna say that thanks for calling me a good writer however the only reason there were authors notes through the story was because those parts (as stated) were written by my friend and beta Andraste who was helping me with describing parts when I had a bout of writers block. So sorry if you don't like the A/N's but I wanted to give her credit so you would know what parts she wrote. And I didn't know that Legolas father lives in a cave so consider this a AU if you want!  
DarthLiela  
elfchic02  
Stephanie-Lou  
  
Anyway thanks again to those who reviewed and I will let you read the next part now!  
  
A Journey Through The Dark  
  
Legolas lay still in the darkness waiting for the pain in his leg to ease. He knew rocks were pinning down the broken limb making movement impossible. He had attempted to shift the stone earlier but the movement had sent pain shooting through his whole body and caused him to pass out. So now he lay still, keeping his breathing steady, but his mind was bursting with ideas of how to get out. He hoped Eärwen had made it back to Mirkwood, if his horse appeared without him they would send a search party.   
  
'Then my hope lies with Eärwen' Legolas thought leaning the back of his head against the cold floor. He heard a sound to his left and tried to pus himself up right. Pain flooded through him and Legolas couldn't hold back the small cry of pain that escaped his lips. A figure moved through the darkness and Legolas listened to the footsteps, unable to see the figure from his position.   
  
"Legolas?" a voice whispered through the shadow and a confused look passed over the Elf's face.   
  
"Estel?" Legolas asked quickly, attempting to twist round without further injuring himself.   
  
"Gwiil mellon nin" //peace my friend//. Aragorn whispered reassuring his friend, "It is I"   
  
Hearing his friends voice calmed the Elf and he let himself relax.   
  
"My leg is broken," he explained, "can you move the rocks?"   
  
Aragorn moved down to his friend's leg, the night sky offering next to no light.   
  
"I can try" he said calmly  
  
The ranger pulled away some of the rock s and was glad to find that Legolas' leg was merely trapped by the rocks and not crushed. It was however broken. As gently as possible Strider moved the Elf's leg away from the rocks but did not miss Legolas' gasp of pain. He helped the prince sit against the wall and looked back at the way he had climbed. With a broken leg it would be difficult of Legolas to walk, let alone climb and Aragorn did not want to risk carrying him. Making a quick decision he turned back to the injured Elf.   
  
"I will have to climb back up and go for help, Isilwen will still be there and I will ride fast."   
  
Legolas nodded in understanding, holding back his own fear and pain. As Strider turned to go Legolas whispered,  
  
"Estel?"   
  
"Uma Legolas?" //Yes Legolas?//  
  
"Asca" //Hurry//.   
  
Aragorn nodded and began to climb upward. He could feel Legolas' eyes upon him as he climbed and resisted the urge to look back. He didn't want to leave his friend alone in the darkness but knew that he didn't have a choice. When he was half way up Strider felt part of the wall give way before he saw or heard anything. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he tried to grab on to something but felt himself falling. He thought he heard Legolas calling his name but the ground was rushing up to meet him.   
  
Legolas pushed himself upright, ignoring the pain in his leg and reached Aragorn, pulling the human out of the path of falling rocks. They seemed to cause a chain reaction and Legolas was forced to pull the unconscious man deeper into the tunnel. His strength gave out and Legolas collapsed beside his friend.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Aragorn blinked a few times trying to remember why he was lying on his back. He felt someone lying next to him; their head was resting on his chest. He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the golden blond hair that was lying along his chest. The memories came flooding back to him…seeing Legolas trapped under the rocks…climbing up to get help…falling…  
  
"Tanya awra" //That hurt// he muttered pushing himself to his elbows to study the Elf in the gloom.   
  
Legolas was pale, his eyes closed. Aragorn sat upright; bringing his arms up to cradle the Elf's head.   
  
"Legolas? Please wake" Strider sad gently shaking his friend.   
  
As he did he felt his own head thump with pain from his fall. Aside from the pain him his head Strider was surprised that nothing seemed broken, however his whole body felt like one big bruise. After gently shaking the prince a bit more he opened his blue eyes, darting round the near black cave. Aragorn felt his friend's body tense against his.   
  
"Estel? We're trapped, we're trapped!" he cried, panic in his voice. The human was surprised to hear the normally calm Elf panic.   
  
"Uuma dela" //Don't worry// he ordered gently, "We will get out."  
  
He allowed the Elf to sit upright and stared back at what had caved in. Starlight shone through the smallest gap, however Legolas had been forced to drag them a lot deeper down the tunnel. The rocks now blocked the way out. Legolas had been right, they seemed to be trapped. Strider got to his feet, pushing back any thoughts of pain and walked over to the rocks. Roots stuck through the top of the ceiling and Aragorn cut some down and carried them back over to Legolas. Quickly the Ranger made a small fire with the wood. The fire made a sudden change to the gloom giving enough light to see. Strider saw Legolas relax slightly in the light of the fire, his eyes watching the flames. With the aid of the light Strider was able to gather more wood before returning to sit beside Legolas. He took off the top layer he was wearing and began to tear it into strips. After watching for a while Legolas finally asked,  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Estel gave his friend a thin smile, "I'm going to have to bind your leg so it will heal," he paused meeting the Elf's eyes, "It will hurt"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Iston" //I know//  
  
Aragorn tore the last strip and studied his friend.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Again Legolas nodded and laid back, knowing the leg also needed to be straightened before it could be bound or it would not heal right.   
He felt Estel's hand on his knee and also just below the break. Even the smallest touch felt like fire burning through him. He wanted to scream in pain until it stopped but all he could do was say weakly, "Hauta" //Stop//  
  
Estel lifted up his hands, "I have to mellon nin //my friend//. You know I do."  
  
"Iston" //I know// Legolas said softly.  
  
Again Strider placed his hands above and below the break, quietly asked, "Lle desiel?" //Are you ready?//  
  
Legolas could only nod, teeth clenched  
  
Aragorn took a quick breath and set the leg. Legolas screamed, his cry breaking through the silence before his eyes rolled back into his head and he lay limply on the floor. Estel sighed, parted relieved that the Elf was unconscious as he checked the leg and began to bandage the break.   
  
Finally done Aragorn sat back in the firelight watching the Elf's face as the light flicked across his pale cheeks. He knew that now the cave had collapsed whoever was searching for them would not be able to see them any more. 'This tunnel must led somewhere' he thought. He cut down another long root and wrapped some extra strips of cloth around one end. They could not stay here and once Legolas was able Strider intended to go. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N:Sorry I have been so long in posting but I've been on my Easter break and I wasn't able to post my next chapter for two weeks. However I am now back at school (which I am told is a good thing) and here is part three which I hope you enjoy.   
  
Thank you to...pilot3001...Abby...Jamie Bond...Legolas's fanatical fan girl...Ringwraith9...person named bob  
for reviewing me.  
  
Hope you like this story and please read and review!  
  
Part Three  
  
Sometime later as Aragorn was adding more wood to the fire, Legolas stirred, blinking in the gloom.  
  
"Estel?" he asked, forcing himself to sit up.   
  
"Strider smiled, "How do you feel mellon nin?" //my friend//  
  
The prince glanced down at his bandaged leg, "I feel like I have been stamped on by an Oliphont."   
  
Estel laughed rolling his eyes. "I was going to scout down the tunnel to see in there is a way to get out."  
  
The Ranger didn't think it was possible but Legolas seemed to get a shade paler. Strider got to his feet and lit the long root he had tied strips around. Holding his torch in one hand and his sword in the other he headed down the tunnel.   
  
Legolas watched his friends back disappear into the darkness and opened his mouth to call out to him, begging his friend to stay. However the words froze in his throat and he scowled at his fear. He clenched his fists and dropped his eyes, listening as the footsteps faded into the darkness. The prince swallowed and watched the flames however the darkness seemed to wrap around his chest and squeeze the air from his lungs. His breathing quickened as panic seemed to crush down at him. He felt like a huge weight was upon him and the walls were coming in closer. The air was heavy and stale, the walls blocking out everything His breaths were shallow and fast as he gasped for air, and he needed to see the sky, feel the wind through his hair and on his face.   
  
The gloom was slowly getting darker as the fire died, turning to embers and ash. Legolas snapped out of his panic, his sharp eyes darting to the remains of the fire, hardly any light lit the cave and even with his Elven eyes Legolas could not even see the way Estel had gone. The ranger had left some wood but his was out of the prince's reach. Fingers digging into the wall he tried to get to his feet. He needed to get the fire started. Pain fired up his leg, and Legolas gasped, allowing himself to collapse back to the floor. Gritting his teeth he tried again, glancing up at the small gap that showed the sky. Cloud had covered the moon and stars and Legolas knew if the fire when completely out he would be in darkness. He made it to a standing position, leaning back against the wall and breathing heavily, all his weight on his good leg. Taking a breath he tried to step forward but his leg wouldn't co-operate and the Elf crashed back down to the floor. He forced himself to a sitting position and was about to try again when the fire went out.   
  
The cave was now completely black and Legolas tried to push himself back into the wall. The darkness seemed to eat away at his very soul, slowly devouring his very essence. He could not breath and risk swallowing the darkness, it sent chills down his pale skin, Goosebumps rising on his arms. Noise broke through the silence though Legolas could not identify its direction. A constant drip echoed round the cave, and from somewhere above him he could hear something moving around. It was impossible to see, he couldn't even see his own hand. His fingers dug into the floor and his back was tense. The smallest noise echoed around the darkness and Legolas wondered briefly if his eyes were opened or closed.   
  
'Please hurry back Estel' he though desperately, 'Asca mellon nin, asca' //Hurry my friend, hurry//  
  
He tried to calm his mind and think of beauty and peace, visualising the trees at Mirkwood, the sunrise form his window. However his mind would twist these thoughts, every sound contained a hideous monster. Tales he had been told as a child of monsters that lived in caves, released by the Dwarves came back to him. Monsters of shadow and flame.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aragorn walked down the tunnel, nothing much had changed not matter if he took a left or a right. He had been marking his directions with small rocks and stones that littered the cave floor. Once again he stopped at a crossroad, left or right? Both tunnels were equally dark, looking the same as any of the others. The ranger sighed and took a breath.   
  
"Wizards, Elves, Dwarves and Men,  
Valar help me choose again."   
  
Muttering the childhood rhyme Aragorn moved his finger from left to right, finally coming to rest on the right tunnel. Quickly Aragorn picked up a few stones, adding another track and moved down the right hand side tunnel. He continued walking, aimlessly running his hand softly against the wall. Suddenly the rough wall seemed to change under his fingers. Frowning Aragorn brought his torch closer to the wall, studying the surface. By the looks of the markings it seemed that the rock had been cut away by an unnatural force. Strider thoughtfully traced the markings on in the stone. Dwarves.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Footsteps echoed now through the darkness and Legolas fought to keep himself from shaking. The footsteps were too heavy to be that of Strider, who was taught quiet movement by his brothers at a young age. Legolas held his breath and tried to fade into the wall. The shuffling was getting louder and the elf hunted round fearfully for any kind of weapon, his bow and knives had been lost during his fall and he could find nothing with which to defend himself. The cave enhanced any sounds although it was impossible to tell which direction they came from. Soon however Legolas was able to pick up harsh voices that were coming from the tunnel. He recognised the language immediately though he could not understand what was being said. Dwarves were walking down the tunnel, arguing loudly. The Elven prince could now see the light from their torches and he tried to get to his feet, his energy however was spent and he could not get up.   
  
He could see them silhouetted against the wall, the fire shaking the shadows. He held his breathe, hoping their ignorance would make them walk straight passed him. Luck however was not with him, as the seven torches lit up the small area allowing Legolas to see the walls and ceiling. The Dwarves all turned to him and Legolas kept his face emotionless, his pride refusing to show fear.   
  
"What do we have here?" One asked, a cruel smile playing across his lips   
  
"An Elf!" another stated.  
  
(A/N - This little bit was written by Andraste because I was at a loss of sarcasm, and she's always good for helping out with that!)  
  
"Your eyes deceive you, can you not see I am an Ent." Legolas spat back sarcastically.   
  
"Well then, we know how to rid us of you. Ents make very good firewood." The first growled brandishing his axe over the fallen Elf.  
  
"Wait" The tallest of the Dwarves, which still did not make him particularly tall, ordered. "What are you doing here Elf?"   
  
(A/N - Back to me again! - Space)  
  
"Basking in the sun" Legolas shot back.  
  
The lead Dwarf scowled, "Whatever you are doing you have collapsed out south tunnel. It took us 30 years to make this tunnel."  
  
"Opps!" Legolas muttered.   
  
The Dwarf glared at the Elf, "I think this Elf needs to be taught some respect." He said as the group closed around the unarmed prince, who tried to shift backward. One of the Dwarves picked up an unused piece of cloth that Strider had left lying on the ground. They advanced on him; the cloth held in the Dwarves hands, two other Dwarves suddenly grabbed an arm each, holding him tight. Legolas struggled, fighting to get free but their fingers dug tightly into him skin, preventing him from moving. They roughly tied the cloth over his eyes leaving him once again in darkness. Legolas fought, desperate now to be free. The blindfold not only covered his eyes but also covered his ears, obscuring any sound The two Dwarves holding his arms threw the Elf forward, laughing as he smashed blindly into the floor. The prince held back any cry of pain, holding back the urge to call out for his friend; instead he silently prayed Strider would return soon. The blindfold muffled all sound, and Legolas didn't hear the blow until it connected with his ribs.   
  
"Come on little Elf, I want to hear you scream" One Dwarf said roughly.   
  
"Dolle naa lost" //Your head is empty// Legolas said in Elvish knowing they wouldn't understand.  
  
He imagined the confusion on their faces at the words and laughed weakly.   
  
Hearing him laugh the Dwarves growled and Legolas gasped as a boot connected with his ribs. The grating sound of the Dwarves laughter once again filled the tunnel. Legolas pushed himself to a sitting position and cocked his head, trying to hear where the Dwarves were standing. He couldn't see anything and could barely hear, no matter how hard he tried. He tried not to shake and finally knew he had no choice and took a breath, calling loudly, "Estel!"  
  
Another boot impacted with his chest and knocked the air from his lungs. As he gasped for air one of them tied a gag round his face. He could taste the cloth against his tongue, digging into the corners of his mouth. He chocked as he was trying to breath.   
  
"Do you know what kind of things live in these caves?" A Dwarf asked, leaning close and lifting up part of the blindfold, whispering into Legolas' ear.  
  
The Elf bit down on the gag, trying to block out the words. Suddenly the Dwarves fell silent and Legolas felt himself go cold, unable to see or hear. He twisted round searching for an enemy to fight, holding back a whimper as he jarred his broken leg. The blindfold felt rough against his face and he desperately tried to listen for Striders footsteps. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hi I'm back again with chapter four. I was gonna post soon but the school system is stupid and kept stopping and going off line. But here I am with part four. YAY!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. Yay over twenty reviews! Thanks to...Shaan Lien...Shadow Venus...White Wolf...Ursula...Ringwraith9 (My Beta also keep singing Hi Ho when I told her how many there were. However in my defence I asked my other friend to randomly pick a number and she picked seven.)...legolasluva...Legilmalith (I got all my Elvish from the website www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm so I hope that helps!)...Legolas's fanatical fan girl...Goma-Ryu...person named bob.  
  
So thank you to every one and I hope you like part four. Please read and review as always!  
  
Updated A/N: Hi again. Sorry this update has taken soooooo long but I've had trouble loaded the story onto fanfic.net. I am also on study leave at the moment and this story is on my school file. However hopefully this will now post and you can enjoy chapter 4  
  
Part Four  
  
Aragorn suddenly froze; the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. The grip on his sword tightened and he spun round searching for an enemy. He frowned when he found nothing but shadows. He though he heard someone shout his name, echoing through the darkness. His thoughts at once returned to Legolas. He hadn't wanted to leave the Elf but knew he needed to scout ahead before searching aimlessly for a way out. Strider remembered the signs of Dwarves he had found, perhaps Dwarves had found the fallen prince and Aragorn shuddered to think what may have happened. Turning sharply in his heels he retraced his steps, quickly following his tracks.   
  
He stopped when he saw the light a head of him. He dropped his torch, so not to draw attention to himself. He could hear Dwarves laughing, the tunnel echoing the sound. Cautiously he stepped forward, hiding in the crevasses on the walls and staying to the shadows. He waited briefly, locating the enemy; seven of them surrounded the Elven prince. Strider could see Legolas on the floor between them, blindfolded and gagged. His golden blond hair had slipped from his braids and had fallen in front of his face. His hands weren't bound however one was wrapped around his ribs and the other holding him upright. The Ranger bit down on his tongue, holding back the rage that was racing through him. He could see the confusion and barely hidden fear on his friends pale face. After spending his life among Elves Aragorn knew how much they hated blindfolds, or anything to cover their eyes. He remembered how much his adoptive brother Elladan had panicked when he had covered his eyes with a blindfold for a practical joke.   
  
Estel knew there was nothing to do but try and surprise the Dwarves, he also pulled out an Elven blade Elrond had given him and he stepped out of the shadows. The Dwarves turned to look at him and sneered brandishing their axes. Aragorn let his sword twist round in his hand and suddenly swung at the Dwarves. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Legolas cock his head to the side, hands pulling off the blindfold sensing the close knot of Dwarves leaving him.   
  
"Legolas, behind you!" he shouted, tossing the Elven blade towards him.   
  
Legolas grasped the blade firmly in his hand, striking out at the nearest Dwarf. They roared and charged at the Elf and man. Aragorn let his blade become an extension of his body, digging his sword into flesh. He ducked under an axe and stabbed his sword upwards allowing the blade to sink right to the hilt. The Dwarf gasped, air stolen from his lungs as he tried to cry out. He pulled his sword from the Dwarfs rib cage and swiped at the next, crying out at the axe dragged down his arm and a line of blood soaked his tunic. Legolas stabbed his blade into a Dwarfs neck as he bent over to deliver a blow with his axe. He rolled out of the way and used his good leg to kick another approaching from behind. The blow hit the Dwarfs head and he collapsed on the floor.   
  
One Dwarf remained standing and swung his axe at Aragorn. The ranger parried the blow, metal grinding on metal, the force made his arms shake. He took a step back taking another swing and the Dwarf met him blow for blow. Aragorn felt his arm ache as the warm blood seeped through his tunic. There was a blur to his left and the Dwarf froze, his axe dropping to the floor. Strider saw his blade in the Dwarves side and glanced over to see Legolas leaning against the wall, dropping his arm. Aragorn gave him a small nod in thanks and swung his sword round, slicing through the Dwarfs neck. The body collapsed onto the floor and Estel let his sword also drop.  
  
Aragorn stepped over to Legolas and gently pulled off the forgotten gag from the Elf's mouth. He also untied the blindfold that was hanging round the prince's neck. Wordlessly Strider placed a hand on his friend's chest, feeling to see if anything was broken.   
  
"Amin hiaetha Legolas" //I'm sorry Legolas// he said quietly, sitting beside him.  
  
"It's not your fault my friend" Legolas whispered leaning his head back against the wall, "We must leave soon though"   
  
"Ai" Aragorn nodded in agreement, "Can you walk?"   
  
"I think so," The Elf said trying to get to his feet. He would have fallen again had Estel not grabbed him. Once Legolas was able to stand the ranger retrieved the weapons and picked up another torch one of the Dwarves had dropped. He passed the Elven blade back to Legolas and then continued down the tunnel, knowing his friend would follow. They travelled in silence, following the tracks Strider had left. Aragorn watched the Elf out of the corner of his eyes, watching him limp slightly and his eye dart around the caves. His grip on the blade was turning his knuckles white. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure his friend and was surprised when Legolas jumped, half raising his blade until he realised that it was only Estel. Legolas dropped his gaze, embarrassed to have shown any fear. Aragorn was worried about is friend however did not know how to approach the subject. The Elf was stubborn and would not admit to anything.   
  
'One day you stubborn streak is going to get you in trouble mellon nin' //my friend// Strider thought.   
  
Finally he broke the silence wanting to comfort the Elf and take his mind off what ever was troubling him.   
  
"Did I tell you about the time I turned Elrond green?"   
  
The sentence got the affect he had been hoping for. The Elf's head sot up and wide blue eyes started at the ranger unsure if he was joking.   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
Aragorn smiled as the memories came back to him. "I was about seven years old and some how Elladan and Elrohir had changed the colour of all my tunics to pink. I needed to dye them back to green with out anyone knowing and the quietest place I could find was the wash room used by ada //father//"  
  
Legolas' eyes twinkled with amusement and he laughed lightly. Strider grinned wider when he heard his friend's laugh, glad to take him away from whatever dark place he had been.  
  
"I managed to finish dyeing my tunic and I took them away to find somewhere to let them dry. However I forgot to get rid of the water and when I returned ada was already in there."  
  
"Did he not notice?" Legolas asked through laughter as he knew what was coming.   
  
"Apparently not as when he came out his skin was as green as a frog!"  
  
The friend's laughter echoed through the cave and Legolas tried to picture the Lord of Rivendale with green skin.   
  
"What happened then?" he asked breathless from his laughing.   
  
Estel grinned again and said, "The dye stayed on for nearly a week, during which time ada had many council meeting he had to attend."  
  
"And did you hide for this time?" Legolas asked  
  
Aragorn grinned wider, "The twins were given the blame and had to stay in their rooms for a month."  
  
"Reminds me of the 'Elf who cried Orc' I was told as a child" Legolas said able to picture Estel's brothers protesting their innocence while towered over by a green Elrond.   
  
"Surely you have done such a thing mellon nin" Aragorn said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I have never turned my ada green" Legolas said with a laugh, "I was a well behaved child"  
  
"This I find hard to believe prince Legolas" Estel said sarcastically jesting his friend.   
  
Legolas smiled at the jest, "If I have it is only through your brothers and you I have encountered trouble."   
  
"You are nearly three thousand! How can you say you have never done such a thing?"   
  
The Elf smiled as memories came back to him and he started quietly,   
  
"I must have been about 6 humans years, my friend Amrod and I had been told stories of mystery and deception, and from then on we were on the look out for anything suspicious. One day an unknown Elf came to Mirkwood and Amrod and I became convinced that he was in disguise."   
  
Legolas paused for a moment and Aragorn smiled, "Ah, I see where this tale is going"  
  
"So Amrod and I chose to confront him. We saw him sitting at a banquet so I snuck behind him and when Amrod jumped onto the table yelling, "He is a traitor", I attempted to pull off his wig and mask"  
  
Strider was laughing hysterically and managed to ask, "Who was it?"   
  
Legolas looked sheepish as he looked up at the ranger and said, "Lord Celeborn."   
  
If any Dwarf or dark being at attacked at this moment Legolas was sure they would not be able to fight back. Aragorn was leaning heavily against the wall of the tunnel his laughter echoing through the passage. Aragorn smiled at his Elven friend,   
  
"And I thought I was bad as a child"  
  
Estel was sure the saw a slight blush on the pale Elf but it was gone in a second. The smile vanished from his face when Legolas stumbled, his broken leg jarring and he fell, slamming into the stone floor. The surprised Elf couldn't hold back his yelp in pain. Strider fell to his knees beside his friend.   
  
"I am fine Estel" Legolas said before the ranger could speak.   
  
"Stubborn Elf" Strider said helping him to sit.   
  
"We can keep going" Legolas said, attempting to stand.  
  
"Haro dad Legolas" //sit down Legolas// Aragorn said sternly, "we will rest here"  
  
"What if the fire goes out?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn raised his torch and studied the ceiling. Smiling he cut down some of the roots that had broken through and started another fire.   
  
"I will not let it go out" he said, "Now rest mellon nin" //my friend//  
  
Legolas allowed his body and mind to relax and his thoughts to drift away. Strider watched as his friend's body stilled and his breathing became shallow. His open eyes glazed over in sleep like all Elves. When he was sure the Elf was sleeping Aragorn allowed his mind to wander, pondering what was worrying his friend. He knew Elves weren't fond of caves, preferring to be in the trees and open fields.   
  
Aragorn watched the sleeping Elf stir slightly, forehead creasing and his fists clenched. The prince muttered something in Elvish that Estel couldn't catch.  
  
"Legolas are you awake?" he asked quietly.   
  
The Elf moaned in reply muttering words that Strider did not understand and he looked over his sleeping friend gently shaking his shoulder to make him wake. 


	5. Chapter Five

A Journey Through The Dark  
  
Authors Notes: Hey I'm back. Sorry I have taken such a long time however what with exam results, uni and work I didn't have time to update this story. However here is part five, and we are now reaching an end. Thank you to all that reviewed and I hope you haven't given upon this story. Chapter six will try to follow soon.   
  
Chapter Five  
  
The darkness was thick, covering him like a blanket of wet sand, weighing him down, burying him. Legolas tried to reach out through the shadow. Sound moved through the darkness, the sound of claws on stone, a growl echoing through the tunnel. The Elf froze, eyes darting round, something was coming, growling and picking up speed.   
  
(A/N: Andraste again!)   
  
Legolas cowered as the creature rushed at him, a huge black shadowy animal. He could practically smell the beast's breath and hear it panting but as it reached him he did not feel it. The creature passed straight through him as though it had missed, it skidded to a halt, turned and pouched again, again sailing right through him.   
  
The noise increased and out of the darkness crept more shadowy creatures, all growling, and teeth glinting in the dark. Slowly they all closed in on the Elf  
  
"Aragorn, Aragorn!" he shouted shielding his face from the animals as they closed in, "Aragorn!"  
  
(A/N: Back with me! :-D)   
  
Hands grabbed his shoulders shaking him roughly, someone calling his name. Legolas blinked and focused on the concerned face in front of him.   
  
"Estel!" He cried, grasping the ranger's shirt in panic and looking around wildly for the creatures.   
  
"Ea na gwiil" //be at peace// Aragorn said, tightening his grip on the princes' arm to get his attention, "Calm down"  
  
Legolas looked past the humans shoulder, eyes widening in fear. His fingers tightened on Aragorn shirt, "They're coming"   
  
Confused Strider looked round, searching for anything in the shadow.   
  
"What do you see Legolas?" he asked worriedly though the Elf did not seem to hear him. The prince was shaking slightly and Aragorn pulled him a little closer to try and comfort him. He murmured aimless words in Elvish trying to offer his friend any kind of comfort. The Elves eyes were wide but unseeing as they stared over his shoulder looking at something that Estel could not see.   
  
"Legolas" he said again "focus on my voice, block out anything else. Focus on me"   
  
Legolas blinked and forced himself to focus on the ranger's worried brown eyes. The shadows still prowled at the edges of his vision but Legolas took a breath trying to will them to vanish.   
  
"Mani naa ta Legolas? What do you see?" //What is it Legolas?//  
  
"Dae" //Shadow// Legolas whispered hoarsely "Like great beasts, they stalk round. I can't escape."   
  
Aragorn looked round, expecting to see a large black beast pouncing towards him but all he saw was the orange glow of the fire and the dark walls of the cave. The Elf took a few more deep breaths trying to clear the fear that had suddenly over come him. He was embarrassed by his rash show of weakness. Prince Legolas Greenleaf was not afraid of the dark. Looking past Aragorn again Legolas watched the beast that was stalking round, its claws grating against the stone. Why couldn't Estel see the creature, how could he ignore the panting breath and deep growl that seemed to echo round the cave. Watching Aragorn's movements as he looked round the cave Legolas realised that his friend had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
"Do you not see them?" he asked pleased to find that he voice had lost any trace of fear and he untangled himself from the mans shirt leaning back against the wall, a wary eye still on the shadow.   
  
Estel looked around once more, hoping for the sake of his friend to see something move in the darkness. "I see nothing but the cave and the fire mellon nin //my friend//." He said quietly.   
  
Legolas dropped his friend's gaze, for a second embarrassment graced his pale face but it was soon gone and replaced by an emotionless mask.   
  
"It must have been a nightmare. I am fine now"   
  
Strider watched the elf carefully, not believing what he said. Before he could comment Legolas looked up again and said,   
  
"Do you think we should move on?"   
  
Aragorn held back his frustrated sigh as Legolas forced himself to his feet, retrieving the Elven blade and held it loosely in one hand, the other hand still pressed against the wall, holding him upright. Wordlessly Estel slipped between and rested Legolas' arm on his shoulders, worry increasing when the prince did not argue back. They started their journey down the cave, Legolas was still limping and his eyes were half closed as he tried to slip into a healing sleep however whenever he was about to relax completely in his sleep his eyes would jump open and dart around the cave once more.   
  
"Mellon nin tell me what is wrong" //my friend//  
  
Legolas looked up at his friend, opening his mouth to say 'nothing' but closed it again studying his human friend thoughtfully. Estel had become one of the prince's closet friends despite how his father had reacted. Legolas felt as close to the man as he did his own brother and knew that Aragorn would not judge him or mock him for how he felt.  
  
"I do not like the cave" he said quietly, "The darkness is closing in on me. I fear that I will never see the sun and sky again."  
  
Realisation hit Aragorn, as he finally understood Legolas' earlier actions. A small smile graced his lips in sympathy for his friend.   
  
"There is no need to be embarrassed by your fear Legolas. Everyone fears something. It is just a way of life."   
  
Legolas nodded; glad his fears did not make his friend think any less of him. A though came to his head and he asked, "If you say everyone fears something then what do you fear Estel?"   
  
Strider paused, looking down at the floor. He murmured something that even Legolas' Elven hearing could not completely pick up.   
  
"Say again mellon nin for I believe I misheard you" //my friend//  
  
Aragorn looked up "I said snakes"  
  
Legolas could not stop the smile though he tried, "You are just mocking me. I do not believe that you are afraid of snakes."  
  
"I did not laugh at you. Snakes are horrid. Have you not seen how they sliver?" he shivered slightly "And many are poisonous."   
  
Legolas managed to wipe the smile from his face and regarded his friend seriously, "Amin hireatha" //I'm sorry//   
  
They fell silent and Legolas allowed Aragorn to led him through the maze that stretched before them. They took a left and both friends froze at the dead end in front of them. Aragorn backed up against the wall, his torch dropping to the fall and his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. The dark floor was moving, as hundreds of snakes stirred in the darkness, moving slowly towards him. One began to coil up his leg and Estel stood frozen in fear.   
  
When Aragorn dropped his torch and back away to the wall Legolas could only watch the dark shadows that sprung up around him. The walls were closing in around him. Legolas could feel the place getting smaller and smaller. He could hear the now familiar growl and scrap of claw against stone stalking around. The walls continued to close, tighter and tighter. Legolas felt a wall behind him and sank to the floor, hugging his good leg to his chest ignoring the pain in his ribs. Once again the darkness was suffocating and dark shapes danced at the each of his vision, and he reached through the darkness for Aragorn and the breath caught in his throat when he grabbed only air.   
  
Estel could feel the snake begin to coil round his waist. On the floor many reared up, striking out at others. Strider knew that many of them were poisonous; the colours in the dim fire light suggested so. Aragorn turned his head slightly to the left to ask Legolas to help him remove the snake but Legolas was nowhere to be seen in the shadows. More snakes had replaced the spot he had been standing.   
  
"Legolas?" He breathed quietly "Legolas where are you?" 


End file.
